Websites, social networking services, content sharing platforms and other applications allow users to upload, view, and share digital content online. Digital content may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos. Digital content also may include amateur content such as text or video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (e.g., smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers, video game consoles, etc.) to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
Content referral between users may be managed on a single platform, such as an online content sharing website, where each user has a platform account, provides content referrals using the platform, and accesses content on the platform using a respective platform account. In addition, users often recommend and access content using various external, non-related platforms and technologies, such as e-mail messages, text messages, instant messages, web pages, applications, social media websites, social media feeds, content sharing services, etc.